The present invention relates to an optical reader which is provided for either a facsimile machine or an optical character reader, and more particularly, to the optical unit supporting mechanism thereof.
Conventionally, the optical unit of any type optical reader comprises a plurality of reader elements such as the CCD sensor, lenses, and reflection mirrors. In order to illuminate drafts using an illumination source and securely focus the reflected light carrying the picture information developed from the drafts onto the reader elements such as the CCD sensor, it was necessary in any conventional optical reader to individually adjust the positions of lenses and reflection mirrors so that they can be properly positioned in conjunction with the three axes X, Y, and Z.
To achieve this, conventionally, optical elements including the reader elements, lenses, and reflection mirrors have been independently installed into the proper location within the device. However, such a configuration requires delicate adjustment between these elements, and yet, even if these elements have been properly adjusted, they will eventually move out of the precise positions after many years services. Above all, such a configuration always requires extremely complex manual operations during assembly.